Yona of the dawn Wiki:Szablony
Na }} znajduje się wiele szablonów, na tej stronie znajduje się kilka ważniejszych i najczęściej używanych. Jeśli uważasz, że jakiś szablon jest warty wyróżnienia go tutaj, nie krępuj się i go dodaj. * Wszystkie szablony powinny znajdować się w kategorii Szablony lub w jednej z podkategorii. * Na stronie znajdziesz wszystkie szablony podzielone według typów. * Na namespace=10}} tej stronie znajdziesz wszystkie strony w przestrzeni (wraz z przekierowaniami). Czym są szablony? Szablony pozwalają na wielokrotne wstawiane takiej samej treści na wielu stronach. Pozwala to na oszczędzenie redaktorom kłopotu z kopiowaniem tego samego tekstu oraz na zachowanie spójności. Szablony z reguły są przedstawiane w formie używanej do ich wywołania (np. ). Link w nazwie szablonu odeśle Cię na jego stronę gdzie możesz zobaczyć jak wygląda, jak się go używa i gdzie możesz wprowadzić zmiany. Aby dowiedzieć się więcej na temat szablonów, zobacz Pomoc:Szablony. Szablony do zarządzania artykułami Są to szablony pozwalające na zarządzanie artykułami jak: zgłaszanie stron do usunięcia, artykułów wymagających rozbudowy itp. Nominowanie do usunięcia Zależnie od przypadku, do tego celu służą dwa szablony. Pierwszy z nich to (inaczej: ekspresowe kasowanie), oznaczanym nim są strony, które nie wymagają przedyskutowania i mogą zostać usunięte bez zwracania większej uwagi. Powinien być użyty na stronach już niepotrzebnych, stworzonych jako eksperyment edycyjny lub w przypadku wandalizmów. Jeśli usunięcie danej strony wymaga podjęcia decyzji, warto zwrócić uwagę społeczności na to poprzez użycie szablonu oraz rozpoczęcie dyskusji na ten temat w komentarzach lub na stronie dyskusji danej strony. Strony ujednoznaczniające Czasami pod jednym hasłem może się kryć wiele artykułów. Aby ułatwić czytelnikom znalezienie tego czego szukają warto stworzyć strony ujednoznaczniające pod główną nazwą zawierające listę takich haseł razem z krótkim opisem. Szablon pozwala na oznaczenie takiej strony oraz dodanie jej do kategorii Strony ujednoznaczniające. Szablon należy umieścić na samej górze strony, a listę artykułów dodać poniżej. Na dodatek, artykuły linkujące do takich stron znajdą się na stronie Specjalna:Ujednoznacznienia co pozwoli na poprawienie odnośników i uniknięcie linkowanie do stron ujednoznaczniających zamiast do konkretnego artykułu. Infoboksy Szablony te służą do wstawiania tabelek z podsumowaniem najważniejszych informacji dotyczących tematu artykułu. Nowe infoboksy można łatwo utworzyć za pomocą wbudowanego narzędzia: Specjalna:InfoboxBuilder. Wszystkie przykładowe infoboksy są zbudowane za jego pomocą. Szablony licencji Szablony licencji są dodawane na stronach plików, aby określić licencję na jakiej zostały udostępnione i ich stan prawny. Z reguły są one wybierane przy przesyłaniu plików. Aby dostosować listę szablonów dostępnych w polu wyboru, administratorzy mogą wprowadzić zmiany na stronie MediaWiki:Licenses. Szablony nawigacyjne Navboksy służą do ułatwienia czytelnikowi znalezienia podobnych artykułów poprzez ich zgrupowanie. Szablon służy do uproszczonego tworzenia podobnych tabel. Pozostałe przydatne szablony Omijanie pływających elementów Szablon pozwala na dodanie złamania linii, które powoduje, że treść dodana po nim pojawi się poniżej elementów pływających takich jak miniaturki czy infoboksy. Spis treści po prawej stronie Szablon dodaje spis treści w formie pływającego elementu znajdującego się po prawej stronie. Dzięki temu można zminimalizować potrzebę przewijania treści na stronach z długim spisem treści. Należy jednak stosować go z umiarem, aby zachować jednorodność wyglądu. S jak szablon Szablon pozwala na łatwe linkowanie do szablonów bez potrzeby ich wywoływania. Pozwala również na podanie przykładowych parametrów do przekazania. Przykładowo: . Jest on wielokrotnie używany na tej stronie. Gdzie można znaleźć więcej szablonów Wiele przydatnych szablonów można znaleźć na Templates Wiki (ang.), na Wikipedii lub wielu innych polskich wiki znajdujących się na FANDOMIE. Zobacz również * :Klasy CSS * Pomoc:Szablony